Hugs and Kisses
by LFuCkToY
Summary: OK! my next one is here!narusaku and narusasu Dont like yaoi dont read! simple! review if you want more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hugs and kisses

OK!! My next fan fic!! This is kinda Naruto x sakura and Naruto x sasuke

If you don't like yaoi then I recommended you leave now!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do have a figure!!

READ AWAY!!

Hugs and kisses

Naruto sat at his desk and drooled as he watched Sakura parade around, flicking her pink hair to the side and smiling. At Sasuke.

_DAMN IT!! _Naruto screamed in his head.

Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! Always and always its Sasuke!! Why can't it be me for a change?!

Naruto scowled in Sasuke's direction and was shocked to find him staring. Blushing, Sasuke dropped his gaze and concentrated on his paper.

_What the…?_ Naruto scratched his head and turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura!!" Naruto called as the class ended.

"Naruto?" Sakura frowned at the blonde boy waving at her from across the room.

"Want to have lunch together?" He asked. "I'm buying!"

"Umm…" Sakura flicked a glance at Sasuke and noticed him frowning at them.

**YES!!** Inner Sakura thought. **HE'S JEALOUS!!**

"OK!" Sakura smiled brightly at Naruto who blushed madly.

They walked out together and went to the ramen shop. They talked, laughed and joked together both oblivious to the dark stare from a raven-haired boy standing in an alley nearby.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said as they walked back to class "I had fun, we should do it again."

"REALLY?!" Naruto nearly screamed.

Sakura smiled. "Really…"

Stepping closer she quickly hugged the stunned boy and walked back to her desk.

Naruto spent the rest of the day in a happy daze, running into things, tripping and messing up more than usual.

The next day Naruto practically floated to school he was so happy. Sakura smiled and waved as he came in and he nearly fainted on the spot when she winked at him.

He drifted to a random seat and sighed happily.

"What's up with you?" a familiar voice asked.

Turning in his seat he saw Sasuke next to him.

"Nothing…" Naruto replied dreamily.

"Want to have lunch together?"

The question threw Naruto completely and he said yes before he actually thought about it.

With a smirk Sasuke turned to the front just as the teacher walked in.

Lunch rolled around much sooner than expected and Naruto found himself being dragged from the room by an irritated Uchiha.

At the ramen shop they sat in silence as Naruto polished off bowl after bowl.

It was awkward when it came time to pay the bill, Sasuke said he should but Naruto wanted to. Finally they came to a decision. Sasuke would pay. (A/N: Threats were made!)

Walking back to class Naruto noticed that Sasuke was walking closer to him than usual.

As they passed an alley Sasuke pushed Naruto in and shoved him against the wall.

"If this is about Sakura than…" Naruto began but was cut off by Sasuke's kiss.

His soft lips touched Naruto's and as if by their own will they parted to grant Sasuke's tongue access. Exploring Naruto's mouth Sasuke groaned when Naruto put his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Running his hands over the blonde's body he couldn't resist going under Naruto's shirt. Naruto groaned as well and ran his own hands through Sasuke's silky hair. With soft bite to Naruto's lower lip Sasuke let the other boy go and stalked off toward the classroom leaving a very confused Naruto behind.

YAY!! A love triangle!!

I wrote this on the spur of the moment so its not finished!!

Hope you liked it and review if you want another chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hugs and kisses chapter 2

Hugs and kisses chapter 2

For Naruto school had become very complicated. Sakura wanted to have lunch with him again but his head was filled with Sasuke.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked at the ramen shop, sitting very close to him.

"Nothing really" he answered, still a little distracted.

"You seem to have something bothering you," she said. "Perhaps I can help."

Naruto turned to her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

She leaned closer to him, he could feel her breath on his skin, their lips touched briefly. Sakura pressed her lips more forceful to Naruto's and brought her hands up to place around his neck, pulling him closer.

Naruto responded by putting his arms around her waist and returning her kiss.

Sakura trailed kisses down his neck and sucked at his sweet spot, making him pant.

They heard a cough and turned to see Sasuke glaring at them. Sakura blushed and turned away and Naruto attempted to hide.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and yanked him away. Ignoring Sakura he dragged the idiot blonde back to the alleyway they had kissed in the other day.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, SASUKE!?" Naruto yelled at the dark haired boy that had him pinned against the wall.

"I want to know why your kissing Sakura." He said.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because your mine" Sasuke whispered leaning closer.

Naruto blushed but stayed perfectly still. Sasuke kissed him softly, running his hands though the blonde's hair.

He trailed his finger over Naruto's face, tracing the whiskers, marveling at his blue eyes.

"Don't kiss her again, please," Sasuke begged.

"Ok…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled truly for the first time. "Good."

Sasuke kissed Naruto gently again, took his hand and they walked back to class together.


End file.
